


The Things You Said

by lunabelle



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love, Mild Sexual Content, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelle/pseuds/lunabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of requested drabbles from the tumblr prompt list, <i>"Things you said when..."</i></p><p>Ratings very by chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "After You Kissed Me" (Rated G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by gamblingdementor on tumblr

_“I better be the only person you kissed today.”_

_“I am…I’m positive that you are.”_

The first thing April thinks about is how wonderfully strong Andy feels, there with her arms locked around his neck and his around her waist. His large palms resting on her back are heavy and warm, holding her close. She breaks away and their eyes meet, and Andy’s staring back with dumb lust all over his face. Or maybe it was excitement. Either way, it was good, and she probably looked no different.

He laughs, a quiet little sound, and even she can’t deny herself the smile that finds its way onto her lips.

“Wow Ludgate,” he says softly, running one of his hands up her back, and _God,_ April wishes she could just feel that forever. “If I’d known what I was missing out on…”

“You’re such a dork,” she says, leaning in to silence him with another kiss, this one more urgent and needy than the last. Now, just the thought that she _can_ kiss him like this…it makes her head spin and sends her mind shooting in different directions.

Andy reciprocates, a little groan escaping his lips. That simple noise makes her knees weak. By now, several people must’ve walked by the shoeshine stand, but April doesn’t care. Let them see. Breaking away, she licks her lips and looks around.

“Hey,” he whispers, still grinning toothily, his eyes droopy.

“Hey,” she replies, tugging on the straps of his shoeshine apron.

In no time at all, she’s running her hands up through his hair and kissing him the way she’s only ever imagined. He tastes like coffee and candy, and she knows it’s a flavor she’ll never tire of. Someone coughs pointedly as they walk by, but April doesn’t even bother to turn around and glare.

“Hey, Andy?” a quiet voice pipes up somewhere to their left.

With a heavy sigh, Andy breaks away and turns to see Kyle, standing there with that stupid blank expression that seemingly never changes. 

_“What,_ Kyle?”

“Can I get a shoeshine?”

“Go away, Kyle,” April rolls her eyes.

“I’m closed,” Andy grumbles, grabbing the long chain and roping off the chairs, closing the both of them in.

Kyle walks away silently, just as Andy turns back to April with a gigantic smile plastered on his face.

“So, um…” Andy breaths slowly, taking a deep breath and staring at her with soft, loving eyes. “I really like you, April.”

“I know, and I like you too,” she rolls her eyes with a grin. “Remember, in a ‘romantical’ kind of way.” Andy can’t help but smile at that.

“No, I know. I mean…I just really, really like you. You have no idea how happy I am that you’re not moving to Indianapolis.”

“Yeah, that probably would’ve sucked,” she shrugs.

“Well,” Andy takes her hands in his own. “I wanna make this official, you know, um…”

She raises her eyebrows, wondering where he’s going with this whole little speech.

Finally, he leans forward to give her a quick kiss, his eyes lighting up.

“You wanna go out with me?”

“Duh,” she laughs, hopping up into his arms, and April can’t suppress her giggle as Andy spins her around.


	2. "While We Were Driving" (Rated T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr

The adrenaline was still coursing through Andy’s veins as he drove away from that super-creepy old house. Well, it wasn’t just any old house now. It was _their_ house. He still couldn’t believe what they’d just did. He didn’t regret it one bit, though. Especially after seeing how excited and happy it made his wife. He’d do it a hundred more times if it meant making her that happy.

“I can’t believe we just bought a house,” April shook her head in disbelief. “Andy! We just bought the creepiest house, like ever.” She turned to him in the passenger seat, clutching his arm while he drove. She hadn’t let go since they signed those papers that guy gave them.

“You excited babe?” Andy laughed, his face a giant smile as they headed back home. Rather, their home until they moved to their new place, anyway.

“Andy—that was the most amazing, most spontaneous thing we’ve done in like _forever._ It was perfect,” she stared in awe at him, her brown eyes wide and shining.

“Do you think Champion will like it?” Andy was actually really concerned about that part. “I don’t want the poor little guy to stress out, you know? Moving to a new yard, lots of smells…new dogs.”

“Honey,” April squeezed his arm. “I don’t think Champion will care.”

“I dunno, I mean…we did see that dog ripping apart that old couch on the side of the road. Maybe they’ll be friends?”

“Um, well, maybe not with _that_ dog,” April shook her head.

As they drove, Andy thought about all the things they would have to do in the coming weeks. They didn’t have a whole lot of stuff, but they had enough. They’d probably need a moving truck.

“D’you think our friends can help us move?”

“They’d better,” April scoffed. “We’re not spending money on a bunch of stupid movers if we can avoid it.”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “I mean, I’m gonna miss our place though.”

“Andy, this new place is bigger. And super weird, which is a total score,” April perused the papers that sketchy guy had given them, reading over the details again. “It even says here we can keep that fire pole if we want to.”

Andy thought about it—he really did love that fire pole.

“You’re right, babe, I know. It’s just that Burly’s old place will still be the first home you and me ever shared together. We got married there and everything. I just wanna make these last two weeks there really special.”

April turned to him as she slowly massaged his arm. “We will,” she nodded. “We’ll make these last two weeks totally count.”

“Sweet,” Andy grinned, pulling the car into the driveway.

“Let’s start right now,” April suggested, unfastening her seat belt.

“Right now?” Andy repeated, staring at her as he stepped out of the car.

“Mmhm,” she nodded. “If I remember correctly, we were very rudely interrupted by Mr. Creepy-face while we were enjoying that wonderfully flat table top.”

Andy remembered now—they _totally_ were interrupted. He guessed that guy wasn’t a fan of watching people make out.

“You and I both know we have a perfectly flat and available table in our house right now,” she smirked at him, and hurried into the house without another word.

Andy watched her go, comprehension dawning on his face before he sprinted after her, slamming the front door behind him.


	3. "When We Were the Happiest We Ever Were" (LesliexAnn-Rated T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr

“I really want to do this.” Ann nodded confidently as she paced back and forth. Her arms were crossed in stubborn defiance, so Leslie knew she wasn’t getting _anywhere_ in terms of persuasion. Instead, she sat back in her office chair and watched her best friend work herself up into a huffy rage.

“I never said you _couldn’t,”_ Leslie said pointedly. “I just said I thought it might not be the best idea to just randomly pick a guy you don’t even know—“

“Les,” Ann turned to face her, and her eyes had that same determined gleam that kinda drove Leslie crazy in all the best ways—she wasn’t going to kid herself about that. “I want a baby. I don’t care who the father is, as long as he’s healthy and not a serial killer.”

“Well, yeah,” Leslie nodded. “I mean, there’s no way of knowing for sure, though.“

Ann looked at her, eyes narrowed, shaking her head without a word. Finally, she took a seat in her favorite chair across from Leslie’s desk.

“Listen, I’m going back to the sperm bank tomorrow. You can come and help me, or you won't. Either way, I’m going.” Ann sighed. “Just know, though, I’d really love it if my best friend was there.”

Leslie bit her lip, tapping her foot on the floor. This was a huge moment for Ann…she needed her there, that much was true. She’d be a horrible friend not to.

Plus…

Who’s to say Leslie never thought that one day maybe— _just maybe_ —she’d want kids too? And maybe, once in a while, she’d thought about what it might be like to raise one… _with_ Ann. There was no doubt they’d be the most kick-ass family around.

“Hey, Ann?”

The nurse looked up, her eyes hopeful and gleaming in the light from the window.

“I…I think I might just want to come with you after all.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really,” Leslie said, a real smile on her lips now. “And I was wondering…you know, I just had a thought—“

“What’s up?”

“Maybe we can do this together?” Leslie said it quickly, trying to make this whole thing less awkward in case Ann wasn’t into that idea. She braced herself for the rebuff.

“Together, like…you and me?” Ann stared at her, her hands folded in her lap.

“Yeah,” Leslie nodded. “You and I together, with an amazing, adorable kid.”

Ann stared hard at her for a few seconds, and they were honestly the longest moments of Leslie’s life. Then, a smile broke across her face from ear to ear.

“I’d love that,” she said softly.

“Really?”

_“Really.”_


	4. "With No Space Between Us" (Rated E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extension of a little scene in Chapter 9 of my AU: "There You Were"
> 
> Requested anonymously on tumblr

She wasn’t entirely certain how long they’d been sitting there. Legs that were still curled awkwardly around his back were held tight against his torso. She hadn’t officially come down from that high yet, but April was too blissfully at ease to care, their bodies still joined together long after they’d finished. She kept the deep breathing going in rolling waves, trying to slow the spinning in her head.

_“I love you.”_

Andy’s skin was hot, and she could taste sweat as her lips grazed against a semi-muscled shoulder. Her own chest shone in the low lamplight, easily sliding against him as she struggled to push herself as close as possible. With a great sigh, she rested her forehead in the curve of his neck, while her body unwound in his lap.

Andy kept his touch featherlight at first, simply just hands brushing against her shoulders with the tips of fingers. Then slowly, _very_ slowly, he traveled up the back of her neck and massaged a spot there.

_“I love you so much.”_

April’s whole body was trembling now. She’d _never_ had this happen before—shaking like some frail thing. Somehow though, it made sense to her. Andy tightened his arms around her, bringing that same hand further up and gently running it through her hair. It was such a simple gesture, yet still intimate enough that April felt the familiar desire sparking back up, just aching to rock against him if she weren't so incredibly satisfied already.

His other hand slowly rubbed her back, applying just the right amount of pressure here and there as he circled his wrist.

“Good?” It came out in a rough whisper, and April tilted her head up to meet his questioning eyes. He looked so eager to please her, concerned even, as if she _didn’t_ just come twice in a row around him.

She smiled. Instead of saying anything, April locked her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him.

_“I love you so much."_


	5. "With No Space Between Us" II (Rated G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr

April heard the first crash, and her eyes popped open in bed with a jolt. The loud clap of thunder, preceded by the type of lightening that illuminates the room completely, and it’s only a matter of seconds before she can hear their tiny footsteps hurrying down the hall.

Andy’s still fast asleep, and April knows it takes a village to wake him most of the time. Unfortunately, their children weren’t such sound sleepers, nor were they fans of thunder or lightening—that much they inherited from their mother.

April sat up as the bedroom door creaked open, watching as the two tiny forms tip-toed across the room to their father’s side of the bed.

“Daddy?” Allie whispered, her voice scared. It had that same quiver that’s apparent every time she’s frightened. 

“Hey munchkins,” April whispered sleepily, and both of their little heads turned in her direction. “You scared? Wanna come snuggle with Mommy?”

“We need Daddy,” Jack said confidently, but he couldn’t mask that same shakiness in his voice.

April smiled, although slightly dejected. She couldn’t blame them, though. She also preferred their dad’s company whenever she was scared. “Dad’s asleep, but I’m sure if you wake him—“

“Daddy,” Jack wasted no time in shaking Andy’s shoulder, his little hands barely able to move his father’s heavy arm. His stuffed puppy—aptly named “Baby Champion”—was still tucked tightly under his other arm as he continued to try to rouse Andy. Jack never went to bed without it. “Daddy!”

“Hmm?” Andy lifted his head slightly, his eyes barely focusing as he blinked himself awake.

“Daddy,” Allie tugged at his hand. “The storm is scary.”

With a huge yawn, Andy pulled himself up and swung his feet over the side of the bed. April settled back down quietly, watching and listening.

“Scary, huh?” There was a sleepy dryness to his voice as he spoke. Andy yawed again before slowly getting to his feet and taking both children by the hand.

They didn’t go far, merely to a spot on the carpet a few feet from the bedroom window. Andy sat crosslegged as both children climbed into his lap, before wrapping his strong arms securely around them.

“You guys wanna watch the storm with your dad?” Andy asked sleepily, leaning down to give the both of them a quick kiss on the head.

April watched as Allie nodded against Andy’s chest, her little hands tucked into the folds of his tee shirt. Jack answered with a quick, “Uh-huh.”

The lightening continued to light up the sky, but each time Andy merely pointed up into the clouds, gasping and laughing softly with his children about how awesome and “totally not scary” it looked.

“See that?” he smiled, as Jack’s eyes went wide after a particularly jagged bolt of lightening flashed over the house next door. “Nothing to be scared of, buddy. Isn’t it cool?”

“You aren’t scared, daddy?” Allie asked, her voice heavy with sleep.

“Who, me? Nah… I’m not scared of anything, princess,” Andy said proudly. “And as long as your daddy’s around, you don’t have to be scared either.”

It only took about fifteen more minutes before both children were fast asleep in Andy’s lap. Slowly, he lifted them, one on each shoulder, and April watched him leave the room. It was only a matter of minutes before he returned, and she felt him slip back into bed beside her and instinctively wrap his arms around her.

April turned in Andy’s arms, facing him as she nuzzled into his shoulder.

“Honey, I didn’t know you were up—“

“You’re the best dad in the world,” she whispered, snuggling close.

She felt him smile against her forehead as they drifted off, with the sounds of the storm dying out overhead as it moved on to the next city.


	6. "When We Were the Happiest We Ever Were" (Rated M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr

Her arms were locked around his neck, the same place they’d been for the last half hour. The wedding was long over, but April hadn’t removed herself from Andy’s lap as they sat on the couch, exhausted from the celebration.

Burly had the good sense to stay with a buddy for the night, leaving the house to the two of them. April was totally prepared to kick him out in the most forceful way possible if necessary—no way was she letting him anywhere _near_ the house on her wedding night.

She smiled to herself. Her wedding night… _their_ wedding night. 

“What’s so funny, babe?” Andy asked, his lips trailing little kisses down the side of her head and neck.

“We’re married,” she grinned, twisting her fingers into the curls on the back of his head.

“We totally are,” Andy murmured, leaning in for a kiss. His fingers pressed insistently at her hips under the soft fabric of her white dress.

April deepened the kiss, feeling his groan vibrate through her and his grip on her hips tighten. As they broke apart, Andy stared up at her with wide, hungry eyes.

“Honey,” he said softly, taking a deep breath. “You are so freaking gorgeous.”

April could feel him getting noticeably stiffer beneath her legs, forcing a chuckle out of her as she leaned in to suck on his neck. 

“April…” Andy groaned. “God, I love you so much.”

“Love you too,” she whispered, between tiny bites under his ear.

_“Ugh,_ you—you’re so amazing…best wife ever.”

April kissed the tip of his nose, before scooting off his lap and walking toward the small space Andy called his bedroom.

“Hey—no, April—“ Andy was suddenly flustered, probably thinking he did something wrong. “Come back, I—“

“Andy,” she turned and paused in the doorway, giving him her best sultry stare. With a quick movement, April slipped the little dress off and let it drop right there on the floor. “I think it’s time to celebrate the right way, don’t you?” 

Andy’s eyes were huge as he sat there, staring at her with his mouth open. It was only another second before he scrambled up off the couch and scooped her into his arms, closing his bedroom door behind them.


	7. "Things You Said Under the Stars and In the Grass" (Rated G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by meet-me-onthe-equinox on tumblr

“Babe, I think I saw one of those flying stars!”

“You mean a shooting star?”

“Oh—yeah, that’s what I meant,” Andy laughed, gently pulling her against him.

The lights of the little bed and breakfast had long since gone out. The only real illumination came from the now flickering plastic lights still strung about the tent Andy had set up on the front lawn, and the real stars high above their makeshift campsite.

Now, huddled together in tent’s opening, April leaned back against his strong chest as she sat between Andy’s legs. His skin was remarkably warm for being out in the cool night air. Then again, the more time they spent together, the more April realized that Andy was basically just a human furnace.

“Andy,” April leaned her head back to stare at him. He was smiling, staring up at the stars with a faraway look in his eyes.

“Hmm?”

“I really am glad you’re here. You made this whole camping thing…I dunno…less lame,” she shrugged.

“Anything for you, babe,” Andy replied instantly.

April nodded as she looked up at the sky, trying to focus on whatever he was staring so intently at.

“Thinking about something?” she nudged his belly with her elbow.

“Just about how I have the best girlfriend in the world,” he said softly.

“Yeah?” she smirked. “Is that all?”

Andy sighed, dropping his head to give her a kiss on the cheek. April felt him lean back on the palms of his hands.

“I used to go camping with my dad and brothers a lot, you know,” he said, his voice almost a whisper.

April nodded, unsure what to say. This was the first time Andy had actually spoken about his late father with her.

“It was crazy…all of us trying to share one big tent. My brothers…well, you’ve met them. The Dwyers aren’t exactly the smallest guys. It was crazy, but it was a lot of fun. I loved it.”

“Is that why it was so important to you that I liked it too?” April asked softly, turning in his lap to face him.

Andy peered down at her, a small smile on his lips. He nodded slowly. “And of course, I wanted you to have fun…can’t forget that part.”

“Well, you’ve convinced me,” she grinned, bringing her mouth up to meet his and lingering there.

He held her waist, his warm hands gently sliding up her back, leaning into the kiss until they broke apart.

She took his cheeks in her hands. “C’mon, let’s get to bed.”

“Awesome,” Andy nodded, sneaking another kiss. “I brought an extra roomy sleeping bag, so ya know,” he shrugged nonchalantly, but his eager face betrayed him. “Lot’s of room if you decide you wanna make out some more.”

“Dork,” she shook her head, but she couldn’t hide her own excitement as Andy zipped up the entrance to the tent.


	8. "Things You Said When We Were On Top Of the World" (Rated G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anotheropti on tumblr (opti on AO3!) :D

Andy wasn’t the type of guy who got nervous very often. He definitely had his moments, like any normal human being…but for the most part, he was always in good spirits.

Unfortunately, tonight was one of those rare occasions where his nerves decided to betray him.

Walking around Tom’s Bistro in his new suit, Andy felt stiff and sweaty as he tried to look casual. There were so many people there, it was hard to walk without bumping into anyone. Leaning against the bar with a beer was a bit easier, especially when the guy from Pawnee local access made his way over to chat about the show.

Johnny Karate had become an overnight sensation. According to the ratings, it was the most-viewed children’s show on local access, and for Pawnee, apparently that meant something. Andy absolutely loved it. Filming the first show had been more fun than he ever could’ve imagined, so it was fantastic when the head of the station told him they’d already ordered an entire season after only airing one episode.

“Babe, I’m back,” April huffed, hurrying to his side just as he was left alone again. She handed him a whisky. “Drink this, you’ll feel better.”

“Oh, babe…you have no idea how happy I am to see you,” Andy whispered, leaning in. “I have no idea who any of these people are. Where’s everyone we know?”

April gripped his hand, giving it an encouraging squeeze. Andy thought she looked absolutely beautiful in her floor length dress, a sparkling royal blue she’d chosen especially for this night.

“They’ll be here,” she assured him, taking a sip from her own glass of wine. “Leslie and Ben had to drop off the triplets with her mom. Ron and Diane are on their way, and Donna’s in the back talking to Tom.”

“Okay,” he nodded, taking a deep breath.

“You okay?” she looked at him concernedly, tugging at his hand.

“Yeah,” he shrugged it off. “Yeah, of course, baby. I’m just…you know…this is a lot.”

“Andy,” April wrapped an arm around his waist. “This party is for you. Everyone here is celebrating _you._ Because you’re awesome.”

He nodded slowly, a small smile on his lips. “You really think I’m going to be good at this?”

“Honey,” she put down her glass and turned so she was facing him, taking both his hands. “You are going to be the best kid’s television entertainer in the entire universe. You’re so good at it already. Do you love it?”

“Yeah,” he said quickly. “I really do!”

“Then that’s all that matters,” she smiled, leaning up to kiss him.

“April, I don’t know what I’d do without you,” he mused, pulling her into a hug. “You look absolutely gorgeous, by the way. God, my wife is so hot!”

“Stop,” she said jokingly, rolling her eyes. “Look at _you!_ You think I look good? My husband’s the best looking guy here by a landslide.”

“Andy! April!”

Leslie and Ben were weaving their way through the crowd and making straight for them, trailed closely by Ron and Diane. Andy grinned when he saw them, waving high above the masses to guide them over.

“Come on,” April smiled, and took him by the hand. “Let’s go meet them. This night is about you.”

“No way babe,” Andy said suddenly.

She turned to look at him, her face confused. “What—?”

“This night is about me, and the love of my life," he brought her hand to his lips, planting a kiss on her palm. “And without her, I wouldn’t be where I am right now.”

April’s eyes were shining as she stared up at him, and Andy couldn’t resist the urge to pull her up into his arms and kiss her.

This evening just might turn out to be one of his best after all.


	9. "While We Were Driving II" (Rated G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by meet-me-onthe-equinox on tumblr :D

“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God,” April grit her teeth, gripping her husband’s arm as another contraction shot through her. “Andy, drive faster!”

“I’m trying honey, I really am!” he replied, nearly blasting through a red light and stopping at the last minute, sending both of them lurching forward in the car.

“Screw the light, Dwyer! This thing is coming out and I can’t wait anymore!”

Andy glanced at his wife, feeling absolutely helpless. She was in so much pain, he didn’t know what to do. All he _could_ do was get her to the hospital as quickly as possible.

“Breathe babe,” he said slowly. “Just breathe, okay?” he gripped her hand, her fingers squeezing his until they were white. “You’re gonna be fine. You sure you want to um…keep that costume makeup on? Wouldn’t you be more comfortable if—“

“NO,” she screeched, breathing hard. “I’m keeping it on, dammit!”

“Okay, okay…”

They were barely a mile away at this point, and Andy just kept that thought in mind as he started to panic.

“Oh my God, I can’t do this,” April wailed. “This is too much. Why did I agree to this? This kid is going to destroy me. I’m gonna have to give birth on the side of the road—“

“Honey, honey,” Andy squeezed her hand, trying to steady her. “You don’t have to do that. We’re here.”

“What?” 

“Yeah, see?” he pointed to the large, suddenly daunting hospital building as he pulled into the closest spot he could find. The reality of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks. The next time he got into this car, they’d be a family of three.

April was breathing through another contraction, her eyes closed while her head rested against the seat.

“You ready, honey?” Andy asked gently.

“No,” she shook her head. “But…I will be.” She rubbed her thumb across his hand, still firmly clasped in hers. “Let’s go.”


	10. You'll Never Forget (Rated T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by the wonderful anotheropti on tumblr! :D  
> *Also, based on his actual headcanon regarding Andy's health as they get older, which inspired me to write this drabble.*
> 
> Okay, listen...I'm sorry ahead of time that this is...this.

The machines and their ominous beeping was something April would never get used to, nor was it something she wanted to be familiar with. The sounds brought a depressing aura to the room. It reminded her of hurt and heartache, and of those times when she felt the most helpless.

Like the time they lost their unborn baby, which she never really got over, and probably never would. Or the time Andy barely survived that wintery car crash and upended their entire lives for months. More recently, when their youngest got into a minor car accident while April was away on a work trip and had no idea how she was or what was happening. The beeping was a reminder that they wouldn’t always be perfectly fine.

Now, it was also a reminder that they were getting older. That things were going to happen, and that Andy’s heart wasn’t as good as it used to be, and it terrified her.

“Babe,” she held his large, cold hand between her two smaller ones, her fingers carefully tracing patters on his palm. His hands were never cold, until now. “You need anything?”

Andy looked away from the window, where he’d been staring for the last fifteen minutes. He gave her a soft smile and slowly shook his head.

“How are you feeling?” 

“Fine,” he replied, his voice a little weaker than she would've liked. She wasn’t used to this. She’d never really get used to seeing him this weak. “The kids stopping by tonight?”

“They’re coming,” she told him, pulling the covers up to his waist without thinking.

“Good,” he sighed, the monitor reacting in time with his heavy breaths.

April sat up straighter, the knot in her stomach twisting uncomfortably as she watched her husband wince and rub at the spot on the left side of his chest. She pressed his hand to her lips quickly, helping him through it.

“Andy?”

“I’m okay,” he gave her a half smile.

April wanted to believe that. She truly did. A minor heart attack wasn’t okay, though. As lucky as Andy was that she’d been home with him—and she doesn’t want to think of what could’ve happened if she hadn’t been—it was still a warning that his health was declining.

If anything, she wished it were her lying there instead of him. If anything happened to him, the world would never be the same. She couldn’t go on. She wouldn’t have anything to give. Everything she was, everything she could ever want to be would die with him, and she would cease to exist as a person.

So, he needed to get better, and he needed to live a long, long life with her. Just as they’d promised each other on their wedding night, long after everyone had gone home and it was just the two of them. Long after they’d spent what felt like hours loving each other, worn out and blissfully happy. Those promises needed to be kept, and she would make sure they would be.

“You sure you don’t need anything?” she asked, her voice faltering a bit as she tried to clear her throat. Her eyes, which up until this point had remained fairly dry, were starting to betray her.

Andy turned to look at her, his half-smile still fixed and his eyes saying a million things his exhausted body couldn’t. 

“I love you,” he said, kissing her fingers.

“I love you too,” she tried her best at a smile. “I can’t wait for you to come home.”

He nodded, and leaned back to rest for a while. April pulled her chair closer and fussed over his blankets, as the beeping eventually faded to a whisper in the back of her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 3/15/17: In case anyone was wondering about the events I was talking about in the second paragraph, read my two fics: "A Beautiful Melody" and "What Can I Say" to get those stories.


	11. In the Spur of the Moment (Rated G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by im-an-octopus on tumblr! :D
> 
> Have some fluffy, family A/A!

“Daddy?”

“Yeah, honey?”

“Where do babies come from?”

Andy froze, his cereal spoon half way to his mouth, milk dripping and all. It was a completely normal morning at the Ludgate-Dwyer home, and up until that very instant Andy thought he was doing a good job of wrangling their three children at the breakfast table while their mother got ready for work.

He swallowed the sugary puffs in his mouth and looked up at his daughter. Allie was staring at him with her large, green, six year old eyes and the least bit of concern on her face. You’d think she had asked him to pass her a juice box.

“What was that, honey?” He thought—hoped—maybe he heard wrong.

“I said,” Allie sighed deeply, reminiscent of her mother. “Where do babies come from? Jessica Michaels in my class just got a new baby brother, and Mommy is having our new brother or sister in the summer. So where do they even come from?”

_Dammit, he heard right._

“Um,” he sat up straighter, wishing April was in the room with them. He could still hear her getting ready one floor above. “Maybe you can ask your mommy when she gets downstairs?“

“No, I wanna ask you _now,_ Daddy,” she shook her head. “You know everything.”

As much as her faith in him made Andy smile, he wasn’t exactly prepared for this. By now, their four year old daughter Melody was listening intently from behind the cereal box. She didn’t make a sound, looking from her big sister to her father curiously.

“Well,” Andy let out a nervous laugh. He knew this was supposed to be something April talked to the girls about, just as he had talked to Jack about the same thing only a couple of years ago. Their son had been only seven at the time, but the situation had called for it.

“I know where they come from,” Jack said casually, stabbing at his cereal with his spoon. “I can tell you.”

“No no no,” Andy shook his head quickly. “Thanks buddy, thanks for offering, but this is a job for your old man…and your ma, so…no.”

Jack shrugged, and returned to his cereal.

“I’m still waiting,” Allie said impatiently.

“Well…ya see…honey, babies…they come from…” he could feel himself starting to sweat. “They come from the s-sky.”

“What?” Allie stared at her father, her mouth open.

“Huh?” Jack looked at his dad quickly. “Dad, that’s not what—“

“That’s TOTALLY where they come from, Jack,” Andy turned to his son, trying to give him a subtle wink. Jack seemed to have gotten the message, and he quieted down at once.

“Is that true, Jack?” she turned to her big brother.

“Yup, totally true” Jack nodded quickly, before scooting away from the table and mumbling something about getting ready for school.

“So babies…they come from the sky,” Allie repeated, trying to grasp the concept. “And how do you get one? Do you write a letter, or…what? Like, how do they get in a mommy’s tummy?”

“Yeah!” Andy seized the idea. “You write a letter and put it in a balloon, and let the balloon go way high up into the sky, and then you wait.”

“What happens if it’s a storm?”

“Well, the ballon is special, so it’s weather-proof, which means—“

“Andy, _what?”_

Andy turned, and April was there, one hand on her rounded stomach and the other holding her work bag.

“Mommy!” Melody, who up until this point had remained silent, climbed off her chair and ran to hug her mother’s legs.

“Hi Mommy,” Allie smiled. “Daddy was just telling me where babies come from, but he still didn’t tell me how they get in your tummy, so I’m waiting.”

“He was, was he?” April eyed her husband, that familiar smirk on her face that Andy knew too well. “Well, I’d love to hear Daddy explain it to you, baby.”

“Oh man!” Andy checked his watch, hoping the kids wouldn’t notice that he wasn’t actually wearing one. “We gotta get you guys ready for school!” he stood up quickly, taking Melody’s hand and leading her out of the kitchen. “We’ll finish this conversation later—“

“But Daddy!” Allie whined, watching him go. “I wanna know the rest! Why do the babies come from the sky? Where do they live up there, in the clouds?”

April must have taken pity on him, because she stepped forward and kneeled in front of their daughter, her eyes soft as ever whenever she spoke to one of their kids.

“How about this,” she said, pushing some curls behind Allie’s ear. “You and I will have a special girls night tonight, okay? Daddy can watch your brother and sister, and we’ll talk, and you can ask me whatever you want.”

Andy could hear Allie respond with a soft, “Yes,” and he finally breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank you so much, babe,” he exhaled deeply, pulling April into a soft kiss once their girls had hurried upstairs to get dressed for school. “You really rescued me from that one.”

_“Balloons?”_ she grinned.

“Hey! It’s way better than what we told Jack when he was four and asked the same question.”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “You’re right. I don’t think he believed the ‘babies grow out of the dirt like vegetables’ theory I tried to pass off on him.”

“We’re totally the best at this parenting thing,” Andy hugged his wife, before extending his hand for a high-five.

“Totally are,” April laughed, returning it.


	12. When No One Else Was Around (Rated G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by the wonderful meet-me-onthe-equinox on tumblr! :D

With a stack of clothing balanced precariously in his arms, Andy carefully climbed the staircase to the second floor. He’d been trying his best to pick up some extra slack around the house. Since their son had been born not two weeks ago—and he still had to pinch himself because _ohmygod_ he had a son—he wanted to make things as easy as possible for April. She was exhausted enough without having to worry about household chores.

He strolled past the nursery without a glance on the first run. Once he’d deposited the clothing, he made to grab a second pile, but this time April’s voice distracted him. Peeking through the crack in the open door, he watched her rocking the sleepy baby in the rocking chair.

“Just don’t hold it against me, okay little guy?” April said softly. Her eyes were fixed on Jack’s face. Andy had never seen that look before, not even between the two of them. “I’m going to do my best.”

He smiled to himself and listened.

“I know you probably heard all kinds of things when you were still shacked up in there,” she said, adjusting the blanket around their tiny baby. “You heard about how I thought I was making a mistake that one time. Well, it wasn’t true, okay? I was having a…I dunno…a moment of panic I guess. I didn’t mean any of it.”

Andy remembered that day. April’s constant worrying that eventually turned to tears. She wouldn’t get out of bed that afternoon, convinced that she was going to be a terrible mother and she made a huge mistake bringing a child into the world. It had taken all night to calm her down. He remembered holding her as she shook in his arms, the panic slowly draining from her and giving way to exhausted sleep. He was so worried about her that night that _he_ didn’t sleep at all.

“You are just…you’re perfect,” April whispered to Jack. “We’re really, really happy you’re here. Your dad and I waited so long for you…well, actually, he probably waited a lot longer than me. Your dad is the best person in the entire world. You have no idea how lucky you are to have him in your life.”

Andy felt his eyes getting annoyingly wet. He rubbed at them with his sleeve.

“He’s gonna show you all kinds of awesome things. You know he used to be in a band? He even had a television show before your mom made him give it up so she could work her stupid job…he used to be so happy when he did it. I know he’s gonna love singing you all his songs. Someday every kid in your school is gonna be so jealous when they learn that Johnny Karate is your dad.”

No matter how many times Andy told her that he was happy to make the move for her, how often he reminded her that his show and career meant nothing if it meant he couldn’t have her, she still hung onto that guilt. If only she wouldn’t feel that way… He sighed, leaning against the wall outside the door.

Jack must have fallen asleep at that point, because he saw April stand and turn toward the crib.

“Goodnight baby,” she whispered, kissing his tiny head. “See you in a bit when you’re hungry again.”

Not wanting to be seen peeking, Andy hurried back downstairs. He finished the laundry pile without mentioning a thing to April.

 

“Hey,” Andy came up behind April quietly, as she was changing to go to bed. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, kissing up her shoulder to her neck.

“Hey,” she grinned, giving him a look. “Dude, I’m so tired right now…I don’t think I can.”

“No, I totally understand,” Andy mumbled, his lips playing at a spot behind her ear. “I just love you so much, that’s all.”

“Okay,” she chuckled. “Yeah, I love you too,” she rolled her eyes. “Duh.”

“I know,” he nodded against her, turning her in his arms so she was facing him. He kissed her softly on the lips, his hands intertwining with hers. “C’mon, let’s get some sleep.”


	13. In A Hotel Room (Rated T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by im-an-octopus on tumblr! :)  
> Takes place sometime on the way home from their trip to the Grand Canyon in S4

The crappy little television in the cheap motel room had long since turned to static, and the light outside the window had darkened. The stars were coming out one by one, where the edge of the deep blue sky met the setting sun. All was quiet, except that faint hum of the television and the steady breaths coming from the two occupants of the room.

April lay pressed against Andy’s broad chest, the both of them out of energy with nothing but the cheap, threadbare sheets covering them from the waist down. With an arm around her shoulder, Andy’s fingers played idly with April’s hair, twirling the strands over and over without a word.

If she could just stay like this for the rest of her life, she would be happy. How amazing it would be if the two of them could just run away like this on the spur of the moment. First the Grand Canyon, and then who knew where else. All that mattered was that they’d be together.

She ran her fingers up and down Andy’s stomach with featherlight touches, listening to the sound of his strong, steady heartbeat.

“You okay, babe?” he asked softly, after another minute or two.

“Yeah,” she nodded, her voice barely louder than the static of the television. “Why?”

“You’re just really quiet.”

“So are you,” she countered, as she pressed her head further into his neck.

“Yeah,” he chuckled softly.

The room was so cold. She didn’t expect much from the cheap little motel in the middle of nowhere that they almost drove past. But it had been getting late, and they were both tired of driving. They still had a little of the thousand dollars remaining, so they gave in to their exhaustion and settled down for the night.

“I love you,” she whispered, reaching across his chest for his other hand.

“Love you too,” he replied, as always.

It wasn’t usual for Andy to stay so quiet. Especially now, when he’d normally go on and on about how perfect and beautiful she was, about how great the sex was, or about how hungry he was getting. Instead, he seemed happy just lying there with her without a word. It would concern her if she wasn’t feeling so at peace with literally everything.

“Do we have to go back to stupid Indiana?” she asked him.

“Nah,” he shook his head. “We can totally keep driving. I’ve always wanted to see the North coast.”

“You mean the East coast, babe?”

“Oh, yeah,” he gave her hand a squeeze. “Totally what I meant.”

She laughed softly, shifting her legs against his underneath the blanket.

“But,” he yawned. “We’d run out of money pretty quickly without jobs.”

“Ugh,” she rolled her eyes. “Can’t I get a job telling people’s fortunes on the side of the road? We’d never have to work again and I can tell people that horrible things are going to happen to them.”

“You’d be the best at that, sweetheart,” Andy kissed her head.

“You’re right,” she yawned too. “We have to go back.”

“We’re still on our road trip though,” he said, shifting so he was facing her. “It’s still just us right now and no one else.” His green eyes were fixed on hers, unblinking and soft and beautiful, while his hand caressed her cheek. “God, I love you so much,” he said again.

“Love you too,” she leaned in to kiss him, and it was slow, soft and perfect. Just like every single thing in that amazing, wonderful moment and the rest of the night that followed.


	14. Too Quietly (Rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one of those sad, "why did I write this?" chapters. I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anotheropti on tumblr :)  
> Connected to Chapter 10 of this fic collection

“Andy, babe, talk to me.”

The soft clicking sound of the light switch turning on was second only to the ragged breaths coming from the body beside April. She turned in bed and sat up, her heart pounding through her chest as she reached for her husband.

“It’s nothing,” Andy coughed, his shaky hand rubbing at his chest. “Just pains.”

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“Y-yeah,” his voice was barely a whisper. “F-fine.”

“Andy,” she draped her arm over his stomach and pressed her head against his chest. His arm, usually so strong and sure when he held her, barely brushed against her now. “It’s okay,” she kissed his neck. “I’m right here with you.”

Since he’d come home from the hospital following his heart attack, she’d been on high alert. The slightest discomfort he experienced usually sent her spiraling into worry.

“Okay,” he breathed, his face pained as he closed his eyes. “I’m so sorry babe.”

“Shh,” she swallowed hard, her grip across his body tightening, much like the lump in her throat. “Nothing to be sorry for.”

“Sorry,” he repeated, his breaths coming quicker now. “Shoulda…shoulda did better. L-love you so much.”

“Breathe,” she whispered. “Breathe, Andy. Stop talking like that, okay? I’m right here.”

Whatever he was going though seemed to be passing. Slowly his breathing returned to normal, and his heartbeat, which she could feel pounding erratically against the side of her head, steadied. She took a deep breath.

“Better,” he mumbled.

“Good,” she gave him a small smile. “Just relax.”

“My fault,” he shook his head.

“Stop,” she said again. “You’re perfect, okay? I don’t care what you think you should’ve done. You’re perfect.”

He nodded, a smile finding its way onto his lips as he turned toward her to better face her. “I love you so much. I’ve always loved you, since day one.”

“I know,” she reached for his face, gently cupping his cheek and running her hand back over his ear and through his curls. “I love you too.”


	15. In the Dark (Rated M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something I decided to write myself. Not requested, just for fun. ;)

Contrary to what many people may have thought, April’s husband was very smart.

Andy was unique, and intelligent in his own ways. Maybe only April knew those things about him, but he just got things that no one else seemed to understand. He was an amazing husband, there was no denying that. He was going to be an amazing father, too.

He always understood her. He just always got her emotions without her having to explain them to him. He could pick up on her body language without asking questions. When she needed space, he gave it to her (though she rarely ever needed to be away from him) and when she wanted him close by, she was usually enveloped in his massive embrace, safe from the world.

Now was no different, even with her large stomach causing some distance between them.

“This is really happening,” Andy whispered, one hand resting carefully on her belly and his other arm propping up her neck for support. “Our baby is in there.”

“Yeah,” she yawned, barely awake. These days she was lucky if she could make it past eight o’clock at night. “It’s crazy.”

“Does it feel weird?” he asked curiously, his fingers tracing little patterns along her light stretch marks—lines that she thought she would love but actually hated. They honestly creeped her out a bit, and not in the fun type of way.

“What, that there’s a nearly full-size baby in there?”

Andy nodded, and she could make out his little smirk even in the darkness.

“Yeah,” she said truthfully. “It does.” The concept that she was growing a human life—one that she and Andy had made, no less—was still incredibly surreal to her. April thought she could already imagine what it might be like before she was pregnant, but she’d been completely mistaken. The first time she felt their baby move inside her sent shockwaves of the best kind straight through her body. “He’s moving a lot lately.”

“You still think it’s a boy?”

“I think so,” April said. “It’s just a weird gut feeling. It’s way better than calling him “it” all the time.” April ran her hand over her stomach, lingering here and there for one of those kicks she’d gotten so used to.

Andy stared at her, his eyes soft and just as tired as she was, and scooted his body closer by a few inches. They were in nothing more than underwear on that particular night. August had been a muggy mess of a month so far.

“You comfortable?” he asked.

“Not really,” she sighed. “I don’t think I’m ever gonna be comfortable as long as I’m pregnant.”

“I can help with that,” Andy said. Carefully, he helped her slide as close as she possibly could. He arranged her arms for her so she was putting all her weight on his chest and stomach, alleviating her of the downward pressure of always having to lay on her side. “Better?”

“Yeah,” she felt relived already. “So much better.” His skin was hot and sticky, and hers was no better. Even with the air conditioning blowing faintly from the window, it was no match for this DC summer. “Thank you.”

“No problem sweetheart,” he muttered into her hair. “Let me know if you need anything else.”

He’d been more attentive than ever, and April loved that. He’d also been more protective than ever, and she chalked that up to some strange, natural instinct of his. He rarely let her do anything that involved too much movement or physical strength, and insisted on taking her to work each day so she didn’t have to drive. She couldn’t remember the last time she carried groceries or a laundry basket.

With anyone else, she’d find that type of behavior smothering. With Andy, she didn’t mind it one bit. All these years later, and he was just as devoted to her as he was in the beginning. When she started to show, and she grew bigger in places she wasn't used to, she hated looking at herself. In response, Andy was more loving than ever. He told her how she’d never been more beautiful or attractive to him than she looked now. Instead of distancing himself from her body, he couldn’t get enough of her. She told him of her fears that she would never look the same. He told her she was crazy and that she was the most gorgeous woman in the world. She knew how lucky she was.

“I’m so excited about our baby, babe,” he said softly, a moment later.

“I know,” she smiled, while her fingers played with the faint bit of hair on his chest. “Me too.”

“You’re the best wife ever, you know that?”

“Since the last time you told me? Yeah,” she chuckled.

“Well, it’s true,” he sighed.

April looked up at him. His face was so serious, it was almost unnerving. So instead of saying anything, she leaned in and kissed him.

It didn’t take long before he deepened the kiss, reaching up to tangle his fingers in her hair as they both struggled to catch their breath. She could sense how he was trying to keep from putting any pressure on her. Their physical intimacy hadn’t exactly taken a hit, but more recently Andy had been incredibly hesitant and gentle with her. Meanwhile, April’s sex drive was through the roof.

“I love you so much,” Andy’s voice was a low growl as his mouth moved from April’s lips to her neck, to her collarbone, and lower still. “Shit…so much.”

“I love you too,” she gave a tiny gasp as she shifted to straddle him. “Don’t ever stop.”

“Never.”

 

After, when their last bits of clothing had joined the rest on the floor, they were back in the same position they’d started in.

“You okay?” he whispered against her ear, struggling to keep his eyes open now. Whatever ounce of energy they’d had before was absolutely gone.

“Mmhm,” she hummed, Andy’s thick arms providing just the right amount of support around her side.

“I didn’t hurt anything—?”

“Andy, no,” she laughed. “I love you, I trust you, and you need to stop worrying so much whenever we do it.”

“I know,” he said. “I can’t help it.”

“That’s why you’re the best,” she snuggled closer.

She listened to his deep breathing for a while, while his heart drummed a familiar beat against her cheek. It was during moments like this that she felt the most safe.

“Tomorrow I’m gonna make you breakfast in bed,” he muttered, carefully brushing his fingers against her shoulder. “So you can relax all day.”

“How about tomorrow we don’t get out of bed at all?” she suggested. 

“Deal,” he said. “but after I make you breakfast. You’ve still gotta eat breakfast, babe.”

She loved him so much it hurt.


End file.
